Kris
by TheHannahMichelle1
Summary: Kris is Lori's baby sister. They couldn't be more different, though Kris is always trying to be. Kris is the black sheep of the family, and isn't afraid to show it. After finding her sister during the outbreak things turn interesting when secrets come out, bonds are broken, and affairs are made. Can you really trust family as much as you thought?
1. Introducing Kris

Her boots hitting the ground were the only could in the air as she walked down the old abandoned road. Her bag was thrown over her shoulder hitting her back with each step she took. She wiped at the sweat on her forehead cursing the Georgia heat. Stopping only for a second she pulled her hair up into a ponytail before continuing down the road. She really need to get off this road before nightfall. She didn't want to fight with walkers in the dark. She was a bad shot as it was. If only her car hadn't gave out on her, she wouldn't be walking down an abandoned road in the middle of nowhere during a heat wave. She rolled her sleeves up before shrugging the back tighter against her back.

Her life wasn't suppose to be like this. Running and fighting for her life everyday. Having to worry if she would eat or be eaten everyday. At the age twenty two, she did not plan her life being like this. Before the out break she was a normal woman. Went out of Saturdays, had dinner with her sister on Sunday, then worked at the diner the rest of the week. It wasn't her ideal job but she made good money as a waitress. She had a boyfriend. She rolled her eyes at that thought. Hell she was glad he was dead. He wasn't worth a second thought.

But she had family. She had her sister, Lori, and nephew Carl. Hell even Rick was her family. Though he was married to her sister, Kris still looked at him as family. He had saved her ass so much when her boyfriend got a little to drunk and tried to hit her. He had beaten Tony to a pulp then arrested him. Yet she still got back with the idiot after her sister begged her not too.

What she would do just to see a friendly face. Hell even Shane would do at this point. She didn't remember the last time she had a conversation with a living person. She really hadn't came across that much people since the outbreak began. She had been alone for a long time. She missed her life. Missed her friends. But what she missed most was hot showers. She would kill for a shower at this point. But in this weather she wanted a nice cold swim in a near by lake.

Pulling her map from her back pocket, she looked over for the river she had seen earlier. She looked around for any signs before tucking the map back into her pocket. She walked into the ditch before disappearing into the trees. She was sure it was around here somewhere. She paused when she heard the running water. Smiling she took off in the direction of where the sound was coming from. She dropped her bag on the ground before stripping herself of her boots and clothing. She tossed her gun on the pile of clothing. After removing her hair from it's ponytail, she ran into the water with only her underwear on. She sighed floating on her back letting her blonde hair pool around her.

Straightening up she brushed her fingers through her hair. She wished she wouldn't have dyed her hair before the world went to hell. She missed her brown hair. But somebody just had to say her and her sister favored causing Kris to dye her blonde. She was always the rebel, wild child. The black sheep of the family but it didn't mean she didn't love them. She was always getting into trouble while her sister was staying out of it.

Maybe that was why she was a waitress at twenty two. She had skipped classes, came to class drunk, fought, and got into a lot of trouble back in school. She just had to prove she wasn't like her older sister. Reaching into her bag she pulled out some soap and some shampoo. She placed the soap on the nearest rock before washing her hair with the shampoo. There was only enough for this once so she tossed the bottle to the bank after she used the last bit. She scrubbed her hair with her fingers humming a song. She rinsed her hair out then reached for the soap. After scrubbing the dirt and blood from her skin, she walked out of the water reaching for a towel from her bag.

She wrapped it around herself before sitting on the rock. Using her fingers she brushed the tangles from her hair. She jumped when she heard a gunshot behind her. She fell to the ground behind the rock running her hands over her body. She checked to see if she had been shot before reaching for her gun. She clicked the safety off standing to her feet. With one hand she tightened the hold on her towel as she aimed the gun in the direction she heard the gunshot.

When she didn't see anything she cleared her throat.

"Hello?" She yelled not putting her gun down. With her foot she pulled her clothes closer to her. Quickly she reached down gathering them in her hand. She quickly pulled the shirt over her head before unwrapping the towel and sliding the shorts on. In a matter of seconds she was completely dressed with her bag on her shoulder. She cursed under her breath as she started towards the direction. Her footsteps were light as she stepped around the trees keeping her gun ready for anything.

"Well well well what do we have here." Kris snapped her attention in the direction the voice came from. Leaning against a tree with his arms crossed was a man. He had a dirty smirk on his face. He looked her up and down before licking his lips. She scoffed in disgust as the man showed his yellow teeth. He was much larger than her but she knew she could hold her own. He raised his hands up in defense. "I ain't here to hurt ya darling." She rolled her eyes cocking the gun anyways.

"Bullshit. We both know what you're thinking in that disgusting mind of yours." She growled watching at the smirk dropped from the man's face. He let out a chuckle before smirking once again.

"You got a mouth on you don't ya girl." He smirked once again running his eyes down her body. "And one hell of a body." She rolled her eyes. She hated men like this. Thinking they could take anything they wanted when ever they wanted. "How about you give Ole' Danny a little look?"

"How about you go fuck yourself" Kris snapped before pulling the trigger. It clipped his shoulder sending him to his kneels.

"You stupid bitch" he hissed clutching his shoulder. She smirked stepping forward pushing against his chest with her boot until his back hit the tree. She moved the end of her boot on the wound before putting pressure on it. He hissed narrowing his eyes at her.

"You are a disgusting excuse for a human being. I should blow your brains out all over this fucking tree but instead I think I'll leave you here so some walkers can have a decent lunch." she pushed against the wound before stepping back. She turned around only to be knocked forward on to the ground. She landing on her stomach with an oomph. Before she could move a foot came out of nowhere kicking her over. "Fuck" she hissed feeling the blood pool in her mouth and drip from her lip.

"Teaches her right. Stupid woman." Another voice hissed as she was yanked to her feet. She should have known the man wouldn't be alone. Hell she heard a gunshot yet the man didn't even have a fun. She cursed herself as she was drug to her feet. They removed the gun from her shorts before she was once again hit. Her head slung to the side. She turned her head back forward to see the man she shot was the one hitting her. A man on each side of her holding her arms. She laughed with blood in her teeth before spitting it at the man.

"Fucking pig" she laughed before getting hit again. Once again her head slung to the right. She couldn't help it. All her life she refused to shut up, or be pushed around. Maybe that was why she was always in some kind of trouble. Black spots started appearing in her vision. She stared at the ground trying to focus her eyes before looking up. But she didn't have time before she was hit again sending her to the ground.

"Had enough yet?" One of the men chuckled at her. She placed her hands against the ground watching the blood from her mouth drip on to the dirt. She was breathing hard but she still managed to look up. Blood staining her teeth and chin, she smiled.

"You hit like a bitch" She breathed before wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Damn and she had just gotten a bath. The view from the corner of her right eye started going blurry. She knew any minute she was going to end up being knocked out. She pushed herself to her feet stumble backwards a little. "Is that all you got?" She was going to have to fight back. She had to or she would end up dying. One of the men charged at her, and she grabbed a hand full of his hair bringing his head down to her knee. She put all her force into the hit. She was sure she had broken his nose.

After the man crumbled at her feet she smirked looking up at the remaining two. She stood in a battle stance waving for them to come at her.

"Come on big boys, you aren't scared are ya?" She smirked watching the men narrow their eyes at her. She had taken the smallest of them out. These two were a little bigger she wasn't sure if she make it past the next one. But hell she never quit. She refuse to go down with out a fight. One of the men pulled out a knife and started playing with it in his hand.

"I'm gut you." He hissed before lunging for her. He swung at her and she leaned out of the way grabbing his arm. She twisted his arm in a painful way causing him to drop the knife. She quickly picked it off the ground backing away from the two. She smirked twisting the blade in her hand. Now it was a fair fight. She waved them on but stopped when she heard the groan behind her. She looked over her shoulder letting a curse slip. Coming her way was three walkers. She looked back at the men to find them gone.

"Really?" She whispered before turning towards the walkers. She backed up reaching for her gun. She picked it up as the walkers noticed the man knocked out man on the ground. She quickly shot the closest once before finishing off the two others. "Should have let them eat you!" She hissed at the man putting her gun back into her belt along with her new knife. She sighed picking up her bag and slinging it over her shoulder. She needed to wash up.

She pulled the old rag from her bag then dipped it into the water. She flinched when the cool rag touched her face. She dropped the rag bowling water in her hands before splashing it on her face. She could just hear her sister's voice in her head.

You need to realize you are a woman, and men can easily overpower you. You're always picking fights you can't win. One day that mouth of yours will get you into some serious trouble.

She rolled her eyes as her sister's voice nagged her. She grabbed the old piece of cloth patting her lip. She snorted remembering that conversation. Pulling a mirror from her bag's pocket, she looked at her face. She couldn't have a black eye that she was thankful for. Her lip would be a little swollen but all the blood was gone. She put her things up before slinging it on her shoulder. Stopping short, she got an idea. She turned back towards the direction she left the man. Quickly she jogged over and kneeled down beside him. She flipped him over on to his back and started checking his pockets.

He had a zippo lighter, a pocket knife, and some keys. She stood up twirling the keys around her finger. She smirked looking in the direction the two men disappeared. She pulled the pistol from her shorts keeping her steps light and cautious. Kris was always light on her feet. She picked up her pace when she caught sight of the road. She smiled seeing the car parked on the shoulder.

"Nice car" she smirked walking around and tossing the bag through the opened window. She figured the other men went back to get the keys. She was surprised she didn't pass them. She climbed in pulling the key into the ignition. The car rawred to life causing her to smile bigger. She's always wanted one of these. A 1970 charger. She yanked it into gear before whipping it around and headed down the road. The wind caused her hair to wipe around her face. Better than any blow drier. She cursed when she seen the cars ahead. She took her foot off the gas slowing down. She could easily get around them if she was careful. She easily placed her foot on the face easing her way through the abandoned cars. She kept her eyes out for walkers or anything else.

She slammed on her brakes when she seen something reflect in the distance. She throw the car in park as the bright light blinked. She blocked her eyes as it blinded her.

"What the hell?" She asked herself peeking out from behind her hand. She climbed out of her window keeping her gun at her side. She stood on the roof of the car blocking the sun with her hand. She narrowed her eyes trying to see better. "Hello?" She asked waving her free hand in the air to get their attention. The light stopped moving before disappearing. She was sure it was a reflection from a scope or something. She just hoped it wasn't one of the guys that she beat up.

"Don't move." She paused as the voice came from behind her. "Drop the gun." Kris rolled her eyes before slowly placing the gun on the hood of the car. She watched a hand come out and grab it quickly. "Climb down" She sighed hopping on to the hood before jumping on the ground. She finally turned to look at her captures. She rolled her eyes noticing once again she was trapped by two men. She crossed her arms over her chest.

Once of the man was about her size if not bigger. He had black hair and was Korean or Asian. She wasn't sure. He was the one holding her gun. She looked over his form snorting before looking at the next man. He had a weapon, crossbow to exact pointing right at her. He was bigger than her but didn't look as scary as he thought he was.

"I'm just passing through" She snapped popping out her hip.

"I didn't ask you did I?" The second man hissed motioning for her to turn around with his crossbow. Kris rolled her eyes before turning back around.

"I really ain't in the mood." She snapped feeling the man poke her in the back. She rolled her eyes and started walking. She heard the car kill behind her. Great just what she need. She patted her pocket making sure the knife she found was still there. She knew the men behind her were probably thinking disgusting thoughts about her. Hell her ass was pretty much hanging out of these shorts. She looked over her shoulder waiting for the perverted comments. "Well?" She asked narrowing her eyes at the men.

"What?" The little Asian man asked her raising an eyebrow at her.

"No dirty comments?" She asked continuing to walk with the men behind her. "Usually when I come across men they love to make dirty disgusting comments."

"You really aren't my type" The one with crossbow smirked at her. She rolled her eyes turning back forward to see more people in the distance.

"Oh a group, what joy" She said in a fake cheery voice. She heard the growl behind her before getting pushed forward some more. She snapped her attention over her shoulder again. "Don't touch me. I'm walking ain't I?" She hissed before looking back forward. "Stupid hick" she snapped getting another shove forward. She stopped having enough. "I said stop pushing me!" She yelled turning around towards him. He raised his crossbow at her. "Stop pointing that thing at me!" She demanded pushing the thing away from her.

She then got another gun pointed at her. Hers to be exact. She rolled her eyes grabbing the gun and twisting the man's arm. She knocked the gun on to the ground causing it disappear under the nearest car. She released his arm before kicking him on to the hood of the same car. She pushed her hair away from her face as arms wrapped around her torso locking her arms at her sides. She thrashed against the hold before placing her feet on the hood of the car and pushing off. She heard the oomph of the man behind her as he hit the car behind them.

The hold on her released causing her fall to her feet. She quickly turned around throwing a punch but stopped when she heard the click of a gun. She didn't dare move as the cold steel touched her cheek.

"Step away" she froze feeling her heart drop into her stomach. She slowly turned her head trying to see if she was just imagining things. She smirked when she seen who it was. You could never miss those baby blues. He stared at her wide eyed. "Kris?"

"You gonna shoot me, Rick?" She asked causing him to move the gun away from her. She smiled before throwing her arms around his shoulders. He wrapped his arms around her back picking her off the ground. He sat her back down keeping his hands on her shoulders.

"We thought you were dead." He whispered looking over her.

"You're the one to talk!" She smiled patting his shoulder.

"I'm guessing you two know each other" The man with the crossbow scoffed standing straight up. Rick looked over at him nodding.

"She's my sister in law." he answered before looking back at Rick. Kris looked over Rick's shoulder hearing Rick's name being called. Kris smiled running past Rick to her sister.

"Kris?" Lori asked as the girl wrapped her arms around her older sister. Kris nodded feeling the tears build up in her eyes as her sister tightened her grip. "I thought you were dead. I came to diner and it was burnt down. We thought you had died."

"No" Kris whispered pulling away so her sister could wipe her tears away. "I escaped the town. I went to your house but you weren't there. I looked everywhere Lori I swear I did."

"It's okay" Lori whispered tears rolling down her cheeks before wrapping her arms around her sister again. "I'm just glad you are alive." She whispered placing a kiss on her sister's head. Kris nodded tightening her grip on her sister. She was so happy to know her family was okay. She felt arms wrap around her legs and looked down to see Carl crying against her leg. She placing a hand on his shoulder pulling him tighter against them. This is all she needed. Her family. She pulled away looking at all the people who surrounded them.

"Everyone this is Kris, my sister." Lori announced once again whipping her cheeks.

"Out of everyone who died you had to be the to live huh?" Kris rolled her eyes recognizing the voice. She turned her head to the man crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes.

"Shane, always a pleasure." She said sarcastically before turning back to her sister. Her and Shane had never seen eye to eye. She couldn't stand the man at all. And she loved that he couldn't stand her either. "Well aren't ya gonna introduce me to everyone."

**Okay so Lori is Kris's other sister by six years. Kristina, Aka Kris was always the rebel, smart mouth girl and never took shit from nobody. When it comes to making decisions, she doesn't always have the best ideas. She used to get in trouble a lot. She has History with Rick and Shane that will be explained later in the story. She had a good eye for seeing through bullshit. She's the best at reading through people. At least she thinks she is. She hot headed and has a bad temper. She is nothing like her sister, and hates being compared to Lori. Anyways I'd like to introduce you to my newest OC, Kris.**

**Hope everyone reviews, and tells me if they'd like me to continue this or not. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Glares, Looks, and Touchs

**I'd like to say I made a mistake on the last chapter. Kris found a 1970 Dodge Challenger not a charger. I'm sorry for this mistake. I was so mad I did that. Anyways Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and followers. It's pretty exciting how many are interested in Kris. The story not the character..**

Her foot tapped against the hood of her car as she watched her sister tell Carl he wasn't going to look for the little girl. She tilted her head to side continuing to study everyone. From the look of everything everyone followed Rick. He was the leader of this small group. She didn't take that as a surprise he was good at these sorts of things.

She had only been there for an hour and knew something was different. Either everyone was sad or too busy to notice anything. She hadn't really gotten the chance to talk to her sister about anything that happened. She wanted to know how Rick had lived and why Shane kept throwing them glares. She shift on her elbows sitting up a little. She bent her knees and leaned against the windshield.

Lori had questioned her about her busted lip, but she had explained nothing happened and she could handle herself. Despite what Lori thinks. She even tried to baby her which caused Kris to stomp off. That was why she was sitting away from everyone at the moment.

"You coming?" She turned her head a little raising an eyebrow at Daryl. He was staring a head at the group as well. She crossed her arms behind her head laying back.

"Where am I suppose to be going?" She asked closing her eyes before letting out a sigh. She had nothing to worry about now. She had her family back and they were okay. They could stay strong and survive together. As long as she was with them she would fight.

"Help search, I thought your sister told you about Sophia." Daryl demanded still not moving from his spot by the challenger. She groaned opening one of her eyes to look at him. He was now looking at her through a glare. She sighed sitting up.

"It ain't my problem. I have to look out for my family. I don't have time to be going looking for some little girl you lost." She demanded sliding down the hood of the car. Once her feet hit the ground she stretched her arms over her head. She headed towards her sister who was still arguing with her nephew. She crossed her arms leaning against the RV. "Just let him go. He'll be with his dad."

"Kris-" Lori sighed but was cut off by Kris herself. She did not want to get another speech from her sister.

"You'll be there too. So what's the problem?" Kris asked raising her eyebrows in question.

"The problem is I don't want my son running around in the woods with those things out there!" Lori demanded standing to her feet. Kris should have known this would turn into an argument. She hated how every conversation they had ended up in an argument.

"I'm not trying to fight with you, Lori. All I'm saying is if he wants to help let him help." Kris sighed running her fingers through her hair. "You and Rick will be out there. If you want I can go to. That way I can keep an eye out for him too. I'm sure nothing will happen to him"

"I said no and it's final" Lori snapped before disappearing into the RV. She slammed the door in Kris's face causing her to narrow her eyes. She raised her hand to pound on the door but stopped when Rick grabbed her shoulder. She looked over her shoulder shrugging off his touch. He was always breaking up the sisters when they were in an argument. Though Kris mostly took Rick's side, she still didn't like he never took hers. She could see the hurt on his face from her shrugging off his touch. The hug earlier as an exception, from now on she was back to the old Kris. No touching Kris.

"She'll get over it. She's right Carl should stay here." Rick suggested causing Kris to groan. She leaned against the RV looking at him. She noticed his new facial hair. She had never seen him actually grow the hair out. Usual he shaved it and had a baby face.

"Then I guess I can go." She mumbled still looking over his face. A smirk pulled at the corner of her lips as she tilted her head. "You trying a new look?" Rick gave her a look before touching his face. He gave her an embarrassed smile rubbing his cheek.

"No I just haven't gotten the chance to shave lately." he told her still rubbing his cheek.

"I like it." She smiled before shaking it off and walking past him towards her car. She sighed running her fingers through her tangled hair. She missed her straightener and makeup. She had natural beauty but she looked to dol herself up. Most men loved her blue eyes that sparkled with a devious look. She could make any guy fall over their feet. Her looks and personality were a gift. Even in high school, she had all the male teachers blushing at her comments. Though it didn't get her better grades she still flirted with most of them.

Most people liked her though. She could easily get any one to like her. She honestly didn't care if somebody liked her or not. She wasn't Lori. She rolled her eyes at the thought of her sister. Slinging the car door opened she leaned in the car on her knees reaching for bag. She pulled it over to her digging through it for her ammo. She really needed reload her gun from earlier. She had used four bullets today.

"Only been here an hour and already causing problems." She looked over her shoulder to see Shane leaning against the side of the hood. She rolled her eyes sitting down in her seat. Having her ass in the air with Shane near grossed her out.

"I didn't do anything. She's the one who got the attitude." Kris snapped pulling her clip from her gun. She pulled some bullets from the small box and replaced the missing ones. "Like you're one to talk I seen the glares, Shane. You ain't fooling anyone." She hissed pushing her clip back into her gun. She looked up to see Shane was now beside her. He grabbed her arm making her look at him.

"You don't know what the hell you are talking about. It be in your best interest if you minded your own business, little girl." Shane snarled before pushing her across the seat. Kris reached for her gun but Shane's hand slammed her arm to the seat. "I won't do that." He yanked her closer to him. She hissed at his grip and glared at the man.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll let the hell go." She growled yanking at his grip. Her and Shane have had a lot fights. But they were screaming matches. He had never put his hands on her. She was a little afraid by this. He had changed. She flinched when he got closer to her but she kept her glare.

"Stay out of my way Kris" He hissed before slinging her back down. She quickly grabbed her gun but he was already gone. She let out a sigh of relief placing the back of her hand on her forehead. She laid on the seat. _Okay something is definitely going on._ She told herself before sitting up. After putting her pistol back into her shorts she stood out of the car. She slammed the door close making her way to the redneck. He was near the tree working on his arrows. She jogged down the hill grabbing his attention. He let out a quick groan turning back to his arrows.

"Ass" She mumbled crossing her arms over her chest. She looked over her shoulder to see her sister was now out of the RV. And once again Shane was glaring at her sister's husband. She leaned against the tree next to Daryl never talking her eyes from the trio.

"So how long you been with my dear sister?" Kris asked nodding her head towards the woman. She caught the look Lori gave Shane over her shoulder. If she didn't know any better she would say something was going on between the two. She bit her bottom lip looking at the redneck from the corner of her eye.

"A while" He answered without an attitude. She smiled at herself, that's something.

"And our dear friend Shane?" She asked venom dripping from her words on the man's name.

"Same amount. Why you asking?" Daryl asked placing the arrows in the bag. She shrugged pushing away from the tree. She started walking away up the hill towards everyone gathering in front of the RV.

An hour later she found herself following Lori through the trees. They were screaming a girl's name never getting a reply. After another argument with her sister, Kris had finally convinced Lori to allow Carl to go with his dad and Shane. And she kept her promise about going as well to find the little girl.

"You know Kris you could help!" Lori hissed looking at her sister. Kris rolled her eyes before glaring at the back of her sister's head.

"I don't even know the girl. I don't even know what she looks like." Kris demanded receiving a glare from the woman named Carol. Kris ignored it and continued following the band of misfits deeper into the forest. She wished she had went with the others. At least Carl was with them. Her sister still had an attitude towards her. She could tell. But the best part was Shane wasn't with her. She kicked a rock on the ground sending it flying into the bushes.

"Somebody should have stayed with T-Dawg, and Dale." Kris sighed rolling her sleeves up. Lori finally sighed running her fingers through her hair.

"Just go back Kris, we can handle this." Lori told her sister before continuing. Kris nodded her head before heading back towards the RV. It's not that she didn't want to help. She just knew she was useless at trying to find this girl. She didn't even know what the girl looked like. How the hell was she suppose to know? And even if she did somehow find the girl, Kris was a stranger to her. She probably wouldn't come with her. She climbed the hill towards the highway. Hopping over the guard rail she headed towards the RV. Dale looked down at her in question.

"Did y'all find her?" He asked her. She shook her head no before taking a seat beside T-Dawg.

"I wouldn't have been much help anyways. I don't know the little girl and she doesn't know me so I decided to head back." Kris explained staring in the direction everyone left. She sighed leaning her head back against the RV.

"So Lori's your older sister, right?" She didn't have to open her eyes to know it was T-Dawg talking to her. She nodded her head in agreement. "How old are you?"

"Twenty-Two" Kris answered hoping he would drop the subject so she could rest for a moment. But of course he didn't.

"Y'all don't get a long very well. I mean you two have been around each other for an hour and already y'all are fighting." T-Dawg pointed out causing Kris to lightly laugh. She opened her eyes with a grin on her lips.

"We don't always see eye to eye" she chuckled finding it hilarious. She couldn't count how many times people have said that about them. She and Lori hadn't gotten along in over five years. They were just too different. When Lori was at home playing house, Kris was out in bars drinking. When her sister was studying in library, Kris was, well doing other things in the library. They had once gotten along. That was until Kris hit seventeen and started becoming twice as wild. She could remember the exact moment she decided she no longer cared. It was a memory she cursed herself for every night but never regretted. She couldn't bring herself to regret it. It meant to much to her.

"We can see that" Dale lightly laughed climbing down the RV to sit down next to them. He sat down beside Kris looking over in the direction the group left before looking back at her. "So Kris are married as well?"

"Oh lord no." Kris laughed before softly smirking. "I just couldn't imagine being with one man my entire life."

"You don't believe in marriage?" T-Dawg asked her. She shook her head no before answering.

"I do. It's just that I am a free spirit, I don't want to be tied down to anyone. Plus I haven't always been the best at picking men." She shrugged running her fingers through her hair. It was hot sitting right in the sun in the middle of a highway. "I hate Georgia weather" She mumbled fanning herself. At that moment the bushes started moving. She quickly stood to her feet to see the group rushing out with out her sister. She quickly walked over to Daryl. "Where's my sister?" He started explaining everything that happened but before he could finished she took off towards the challenger. She jumped in and started the car before throwing it into reverse and making her way through the traffic.

She couldn't believe this shit. It was all her fault for telling Lori to allow Carl to go. She found the drive way and didn't even use the brake when she turned into the drive. She punched the gas when she straightened back up. The farmhouse came into view. She seen Rick, Lori, and Shane standing on the porch as she closed in. She slammed on the brakes and slung the car into park before jumping out. She could see the tears on everyone's faces.

"Is he okay?" Kris asked running up to the porch. She didn't even reach the top step before Lori slapped her across the face. Kris's face slung to the side. She should have seen that coming. She stepped back down to the ground away from her furious sister.

"Lori!" Rick yelled reaching for Kris. Lori stepped in front of him cutting him off. Kris held her cheek looking at her sister. She deserved that.

"This is her fault! She said nothing would happen and now my baby is laying in a bed with a bullet in him because of you!" She yelled pointing her finger at her baby sister.

"I didn't think he would get shot!" Kris argued removing her hand from her cheek. It might had stung a little but she had been through much worse than a slap. And she could have laughed at the fact Lori slapped instead of using her fist.

"Well he did and it's all your fault!" Lori snapped before turning and walking back into the house. Rick lightly grabbed her chin trying to see her red cheek. She yanked her chin from his grip stepping back.

"It is my fault. I told her to let him go and now he is hurt because of me." Kris whispered wiping the tears from her eyes. The tears for her young nephew laying in the bed. She couldn't imagine what his parents were feeling. If she felt this bad, they must have felt much worse.

"I'm going to go inside and try to calm down Lori." Rick suggested before walking back into the house leaving Kris and Shane alone on the porch.

"She's right you know. It is your damn fault." Shane hissed stepping down the steps towards her. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Mind your own business Shane. This is a family issue and you aren't my family." She hissed standing toe to toe with him. She raised her chin glaring at him with all her fury. He narrowed his eyes before softly brushing the red cheek with his knuckles.

"You know it's pathetic how you are still scared to let him touch you. Is our little Krissy afraid?" Shane asked causing her slap his hand away. She shoved him away from her pointing her finger at him. She hated it when he used that one slip in front of her. He used it like a weapon against her and it sickened her. It happened one time and it was a complete accident, she wished he was deaf the moment it happened.

"That's none of your fucking business, Shane! Leave me the hell alone before I kick your ass!" She growled through clenched teeth. She didn't want that memory playing in her head at a time like this. She pushed away the guilt in her chest as she pushed past Shane. "I'm going to check on my nephew" She hissed jogging up the stairs. She opened the door to see Rick and Lori in the hallway with another man. Shane stepped in behind her his chest flush against her back. She stepped forward not wanting him touching her. Lori and Rick both looked at in them with fear in their eyes. She wasn't going to like this.

**Please leave a review it makes me write faster! I'd like to know everyone's opinions on my character and story. I love reading each and every review(:**


	3. Threatened

**Thank you for all the reviews. I am so happy there is so many people interested in this story. I love all my readers! And as you can tell in my story I'm not the biggest fan of Lori, so she'll be.. well.. herself. Anyways here's chapter three to Kris! Don't forget to review and tell me what you think so far of the story and chapter! I appreciate each and every review.**

"I'll go" Kris volunteered causing Lori to shake her head no. _Back to being older sister. _She thought placing her chin in her hand.

"No you aren't. Shane said he would go and that's final. I am not losing you too. You need to stay here with us." Lori demanded from her spot next to Carl. Kris sighed glad her sister wasn't trying to kill her anymore. She sat down on Carl's other side looking at her.

"Lori this is my fault and I want to help as much as possible." She whispered slowly looking down to her pale nephew. She brushed the hair from his sweat covered forehead.

"Please just stay here with me." Lori begged placing her hand over her sister's. Kris hated when she did that. Used her mother's voice on her. It always guilt her into things. Kris nodded removing her hand from Lori's.

"Alright Lori, I'll stay" Kris whispered moving off the bed. "I'm gonna go check in with everyone" She went outside on to the porch as everyone gathered around to see what was going on. She sat down on the stairs next to the blonde daughter of Hershel, Beth. She didn't talk much from what Kris got. Kris couldn't believe the day she was having. First she finds her family now she's close to losing them. She sighed burying her face in her hands. She really needed a drink.

She looked up when she heard Shane's truck leaving. She rolled her eyes looking over at Rick talking to Hershel. She wasn't sure what they were talking about but she hoped it was good news about her nephew. She jumped when somebody else sat beside her. She looked over to see Hershel's other daughter, Maggie, had replaced Beth.

"Lori sent me out here to tell you to go help the rest of the group set up camp." Maggie said staring out into the fields. Kris looked at her raising an eyebrow. Leave it to Lori to give her chores.

"And if I don't?" Kris asked crossing her arms over her chest. She hated, hated being bossed around. Like she said before she was a free spirit.

"Kristina?" She looked away from Maggie to Dale. He was standing near the RV waving her over. She sighed jumping to her feet. As she walked over she dusted the dirt off her bottom.

"Yes Dale?" Kris asked once again crossing her arms over her chest.

"Carol wanted me to ask if you'd help her with her tent. I'd get Andrea to help her but she's not in a very good mood with me lately. I-" Kris held up her hand giving him a small smile.

"I'll help. It's no problem, where is she?" Kris asked looking around for the woman. She spotted her next to a tree running a piece of fabric through her fingers. "Never mind." she walked over to the woman then kneeled down next to her. "Dale said you needed help. What do you need me to do?" Kris ignored the small tear the woman quickly wiped away. If she didn't want to talk about Kris wasn't going to pry. The woman was clearly hurt. Kris felt guilty for the comment she made earlier. She should have stayed and helped the woman look for her child. She looked down at her feet before looking back at the woman. "I want to apologize for the comment I made earlier." Carol looked up confused not sure what the girl was talking about. "About your daughter. I should have helped but I wasn't sure what I could do. I am a stranger to the girl and she-"

"Wouldn't have came to you. I understand, it's alright" Carol softly smiled placing her hand on Kris's shoulder. Kris could tell the woman was a gentle hearted woman with a kind soul. It reminded her so much of her mother it hurt. Kris nodded standing to her feet.

"So let's get started shall we?"

.

.

.

Kris pushed the beans around her plate with the fork. She missed actual food. She would kill for a steak, with a baked potato. She looked across the fire to the small group. Rick, Shane, and Lori weren't present. Shane was still gone getting supplies for Carl, while the parents hadn't left Carl's side. She felt bad for not being able to do anything. She looked to her side seeing Daryl was sitting by his motorcycle eating his plate of food. Sighing she turned back to the fire in front of her.

"It's alright Kristina. I'm sure Carl will be fine." Kris got a sour look on her face when he used her full name instead of the name she went by. She gave him a smile.

"You can call me Kris and I can't help but worry about my little peanut" She giggled using Carl's nickname. He hated it but she loved it. So she used it a lot when he wasn't around. She couldn't help it, he was so small when he was born.

"Were you and Carl close?" Carol asked before taking a bite of her dinner. Kris bit her lip looking down at the plate in her hands.

"We were. I would always take him fishing, or camping when Lori needed a babysitter. Sometimes Rick would even come with us but when I started dating assholes and everything we sort of grew apart. Lori didn't want her son around that kind of drama." Kris shrugged before placing her plate on the log beside her. "I wasn't the best at picking men."

"I know what you mean" Carol scoffed standing from the chair she was sitting in. She started cleaning up and Kris got up to help her. They received all the plates and taking them to the washing bucket. The moon was bright in the sky. The two women started cleaning the dishes as the rest picked who would be on watch. Andrea and Daryl decided to head out to look for Sophia some more.

"Can I ask you a question?" Carol asked not looking up from the plate in her hands. Kris shrugged scrubbing her own plate. Before she could ask headlights shined on them. Kris hissed covering her eyes with her as she stood to her feet. Once the lights disappeared she looked to see Shane with out the other man. She got a sickening feeling and narrowed her eyes. She jogged over just as her sister and Rick came running out the house.

"Did you get everything?" Lori asked as Shane climbed out of the car with a bag. He nodded handing the bag over to Rick.

"What happened to the other dude?" Kris asked placing her hands on her hips and narrowing her eyes at him. He ignored her comment as Hershel came walking out.

"I got all the things on your list." Shane demanded pointing to the bag Rick was holding.

"Where's Otis?" Hershel asked looking behind Shane.

"He didn't make it." Shane announced causing a woman behind Hershel to burst into tears. Kris tilted her head examining Shane. Something was different. Off.

"What happened to him, Shane?" Kris asked giving him a challenging look. She received a glare from the man.

"Shouldn't we be inside helping Carl?" Shane asked everyone not turning back to Kris. She looked over at her sister who was nodding. Kris decided to let her feeling slide and followed her sister inside to her nephew.

"Kris we don't need you in the way." Lori said as Kris walked into the house. Kris creased her eyebrows hurt. She wasn't going to lie that hurt. She didn't understand why Lori was being like this. All she wanted to do was help her.

"But I want to help-"

"No we don't need you in the way. Just go back to camp. You can sleep in me and Rick's tent tonight. Now go" Lori ordered before disappearing into the room. Rick stopped beside her looking at Kris's hurt expression.

"Hey it's alright. Just get some sleep okay?" He suggested softly bumping her with his shoulder. "You can even borrow one of my t-shirts. I know how you used to love to wear them." Kris turned her attention from Lori to Rick.

"That was years ago." She whispered wrapping her arms around her center. She stepped back towards the porch. She paused looking over her shoulder at him. "You'll come wake me if anything happens, right?" He gave her a small smile and nod before going to his wife's side. She pushed the door open and started towards the tent set up. She stopped by the challenger grabbing her bag before heading towards her sister's tent.

She was just glad she had decided to put it up for Rick and Lori so she wouldn't have to sleep in the car tonight. She unzipped the tent and stepped inside before zipping it back up. After removing her boots, she climbed on top of one of the sleeping bags. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Finally." she whispered pulling a blanket tighter against her chest. Today had been a long and tiring. She had gotten beat up, she had found her family, Carl had been shot, Shane had threatened her, and she would probably have to repeat everything tomorrow. Turning on her side she closed her eyes hoping to just pass out.

.

.

.

She wasn't sure what time is was when Rick finally came to wake her up. All she knew was the sun was barely peeking over the horizon when he shook her awake. She groaned pulling the covers tighter against her.

"Five more minutes." Kris yawned not opening her eyes.

"Carl's awake" Her eyes shot open and she jumped up trying not to bump heads with him. She patted the ground looking for her boots.

"How long as he been awake?" She asked in a tired voice finally finding her boots. She slid them on her feet as Rick moved to stand outside the tent.

"A couple minutes. We aren't sure how long he'll be awake so you'll have to hurry" Rick suggested holding out his hand to help her out the tent. She ignored his offer standing on her own and stepping out the tent. He mumbled an okay before dropping his hand. She wanted to say it wasn't personal but decided against it. She shivered as the morning air brushed her bare legs.

"I really need to change into pants." She yawned following shortly behind him towards the house. She looked around the camp noticing every one was still a sleep. She ran her fingers through her tangled hair before rubbing her tired eyes.

"Yeah showing that much skin can't be safe." Rick suggested causing her quicken her pace to catch up with him.

"I can always get pants on the next run." She shrugged crossing her arms. They reached the house. Rick allowed Kris to go inside first. She poked her head into the room to see Carl was indeed awake. She smiled stepping into the room. "I am so glad you are okay" She felt the tears building up but pushed them back.

"What are you doing here?" Lori asked in confusion.

"Rick came and got me. He said Carl was awake and I wanted to see my little man." She demanded walking over and sitting on the bed beside her nephew. She brushed the hair away from his face giving him a smile. "How you feeling?"

"Awful" he whispered gathering enough energy to give her a smile.

"You're a tough kid. I'm sure you'll be better by tomorrow." She smiled ruffling his hair "I know my peanut never gives up" She teased causing him to roll his eyes.

"Don't call me that, I'm not four anymore." Carl whispered as his eye lids started slowly losing. He yawned a little.

"Get some sleep kiddo, I'll see you when you wake up." Kris leaned forward placing a kiss on his forehead before standing from the bed. Her sister followed her out to the porch along with Rick. Kris crossed her arms trying to warm herself from the morning air. "So how long will we be staying here?" she asked nodding towards the house.

"I'm not sure. I'm going to try to talk to Hershel today." Rick announced looking back into the house. Kris nodded turning to head down the steps.

"Where you going?" Kris stopped at the bottom of the stairs at her sister's voice. She motioned towards the camp.

"To build a fire. Maybe make some breakfast or something. I don't know, can I be excused?" She asked remembering the look her sister gave her when she walked into the room. She looked at her as if she was unwelcomed. She swore her sister was bipolar at moments. She was probably feeling the hatred from yesterday.

"I was only asking Kris, no need for the attitude." Lori sighed rubbing her temples with her fingers. Kris rolled her eyes at her sister before turning on her heel and heading towards the fire pit. She heard the screen door close behind her signaling they had went inside. She jumped when she heard a voice.

"You need to go easier on your sister." She turned to see Shane was leaning against a tree. She was surprised by the comment. Usually Shane was egging on their arguments. He loved to watch the sisters fight. Now here he was trying to tell Kris to be nicer to her sister? No that was not right.

"That's new" She narrowed her eyes in suspicion crossing her arms over her chest. It was so unlike him. "Usually you get off on us fighting, what's changed?" She looked him over before keeping her eyes on his face. She was good at reading body language or facial expressions. She just needed him to show some.

"Nothing I just think you're hurting your sister by treating her the way you are." Shane shrugged his facial expression never changing. He had definitely changed. She cocked her head to the side.

"And if I don't? You gonna beat me up, Shane?" She asked giving him a challenging look. What was going on between Shane and her sister? Something was going on from what Kris picked up. Shane was angry and Lori was blowing it off. She either she did something to him or he did something to her. He let out a snort turning to look at the house. She tilted her head to the other side stepping closer to him. "What's going on with you and my sister?" Shane snapped his attention to her narrowing his eyes. She knew at that moment she hit a nerve.

"Mind your own business Kris." He growled taking a threatening step towards her. She snorted holding her head up high. Her chin up. Shane didn't scare her. No man had ever scared her when it came to a fight. She wouldn't back down. She refused to allow him to push her around.

"My sister is my business" She demanded dropping her arms at her sides. He stepped closer his face inches from hers. She now noticed his head was completely shaved. "What's with the hair?" She asked nodding towards his head. She could see the question only made him angrier.

"You listen here, Kris, you are going to ignore everything I do for now on. You are going to act like you haven't noticed a damn thing between Lori and I. And for once you are going to mind your own god damn business." He hissed. He was so close to her she could feel his breath on her lips. She wanted to spit in his face but held the urge back.

"And if I don't?" She challenged matching his glare. He smirked a little backing away before reaching out a running his fingers through her hair. She leaned away from his touch with a look of disgust.

"I am going to tell your dear sister about the night we shared. I am going to tell her how you-"

"You wouldn't." She demanded cutting him off. He smirked grabbing her arm and pulling her closer.

"Oh I would." He hissed before pushing her away. She stumbled backwards only to be stopped by two arms grabbing her under her arms. She looked up to see Daryl standing behind her holding her up. He wasn't staring at her but at Shane. More like glaring.

"What the hell's wrong with you? She's a woman for Christ sakes." Daryl snapped putting Kris back on her own feet. She dusted herself off after pulling herself from Daryl's grip.

"Mind your own business, Daryl." Shane snapped before walking off in another direction.

"Ass." Kris mumbled fixing her top.

"I wouldn't take it personally he's be a real dick since Rick showed up." Daryl snorted sitting down. Kris snapped her attention to him in surprise.

"Since Rick showed up?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah" Daryl shrugged not really paying any attention to her. She bit her lip looking to were Shane had disappeared. _So he started being an ass after Rick showed up. _Her eyes widened in horror. She had an idea what her sister was up too.

**Mhmm, what do you think Kris is gonna do? Tell me what you think!**


End file.
